


A Sick Demon Is A Needy Demon

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Needy Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sick Crowley (Good Omens), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Crowley comes to the bookshop one afternoon, he is unwell but for the life of him won't tell Aziraphale. But when Aziraphale finds out in his own way, he becomes Crowley's very authoritative carer for the day.





	A Sick Demon Is A Needy Demon

**Earlier That Day:**   
  
Crowley never usually got sick, and if he was, Aziraphale never really noticed. But when Crowley had turned up at the bookshop earlier that day, Aziraphale couldn’t help but notice something was wrong.  
  
“Angel, are you here?” Crowley called as he entered the bookshop, surprised when he found it empty, no customers at midday on a Thursday, that was rare as the bookshop was usually bustling with people this time of day. Maybe Aziraphale been expecting him.   
  
When Crowley didn’t see Aziraphale pop his head up from the numerous rows of shelves, he got slightly worried. Every time he left the angel lately for whatever reason, he always felt bad, sick almost, knowing that any moment hell or heaven could come back to haunt them. Ever since the apoco-wasn’t, the same impending fear was there, that one day he would return to the bookshop to find Aziraphale gone. “Aziraphale?” he said once again, hoping this time the angel will appear.   
  
He was relieved when he heard Aziraphale’s voice. “In here, dear.”   
  
Crowley followed the voice until he came to Aziraphale’s 'office' he could relax now. He sighed in relief, “Angel.”   
  
“Crowley! Hello! I didn’t know you were coming today.” Aziraphale said, from his laid down position from the brown leather sofa that he was still sprawled across.   
  
“Neither did I. But I was bored, and I thought I would come visit you.” Crowley said. It wasn’t true however, he wasn’t feeling that well, he was kind of dizzy and warm but there was no way in hell, he was going to admit to an angel of all things how sick he felt. All he wanted to do was curl up on the sofa with his angel and sleep until whatever this was went away, but it was just not his lucky day. He watched as the angel eased himself up off the sofa and walked over to him. Aziraphale’s hair was messy and not fixed to fluffy perfection like usual, Crowley could almost think that angel had been asleep.   
  
He felt himself melt when Aziraphale wrapped arms around him to hug him. He placed his head down onto the angel’s shoulder, he could almost fall asleep right there. When Aziraphale pulled back softly, Crowley looked at him with confusion, even though the angel couldn’t see his red tinged eyes that were hidden by his black sunglasses. “You feel a bit warm dear. Do you feel alright?” Aziraphale finally pointed out.   
  
“Hmm?” Crowley mumbled.   
  
“You have that look about you! The look you get when you are overtired, fighting off a headache or coming down with something.”   
  
“Well that’s very perceptive of you, Angel.”   
  
“Not really,” Aziraphale grinned suddenly, “After 6000 years, what sort of a partner would I be if I didn’t notice these things?”   
  
“I suppose so.” Crowley shrugged.   
  
“So, do you?” Aziraphale asked.   
  
“Do I what?” Crowley shrugged, a lazy half smirk on his lips.   
  
“Feel alright?”   
  
“I suppose so.”   
  
“How about you put some television on, and I’ll put some tea on.” Aziraphale suggested.   
  
Crowley obliged before Aziraphale had even finished his sentence. He had thrown himself down onto the brown leather sofa. Was that too dramatic? Would Aziraphale notice something was off about him? Aziraphale hadn’t noticed or said anything, so Crowley dismissed his thoughts, he appeared to be in the clear, for the moment that is.   
  
The afternoon shifted along quite quickly, Aziraphale and Crowley had lounged on the bookshop’s leather lounge for most of it. They had talked briefly, but the conversation didn’t last long before Crowley fell aleep atop Aziraphale’s chest. By the time he had woken up, the sun had shifted, and the shop was dark and cold and god forbid his reptile body picked it up as within seconds of opening his eyes he was shivering. He curled himself tighter to Aziraphale’s side, desperate for the angel’s lovely warmth. Crowley closed his eyes hoping to fall back asleep, but as he tried he couldn't help the niggling thought in the back of his mind, that he should be at home suffering alone and not bothering his angel anymore today.   
  
Making his decision, he moved carefully trying not to disturb Aziraphale who had to his surprise fallen back asleep reading. Just as he got to the edge of the sofa, he looked back and checked he hadn’t woken Aziraphale, relieved to find he had remained asleep. Crowley hesitated to get up, not sure if he was quite ready to be on his feet. All of a sudden, he heard a snuffle behind him, shit, he had woken angel. “Crowley?” Aziraphale went to rub his eyes, but was restricted by the crooked glasses on his face, “Where are you going?”   
  
“Sorry to wake you, angel. I just thought it was getting late and I should head home! Duties and all that.” He said quietly.   
  
“Alright dear.” Aziraphale frowned at that moment when he finally noticed Crowley’s eyes and face. He wasn’t wearing his sunglasses; his glassy eyes were on full show for the angel for a change. It was very rare Crowley would be seen without his specs.   
  
“What is it, angel?” Crowley asked when he noticed Aziraphale staring at him funny. Had he been found out?   
  
“Nothing dear. Sorry. Um, you head home, and I am sure I will hear from you later.”   
  
“Sure, I’ll ring later if you wish.” Crowley leant over and kissed Aziraphale’s forehead.   
  
Aziraphale was unconvinced, Crowley didn’t appear very well. He watched as the demon got up from the sofa way too fast and immediately stumbled on his feet. Aziraphale jumped up from the sofa and put ready arms around his waist to steady him. “Crowley!”  
  
“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He waved Aziraphale off. “Just got a bit dizzy.”   
  
“That’s it. I am not allowing you out of that door.” Aziraphale decided.   
  
“But angel…?” Crowley stuttered surprised at Aziraphale’s authority attempt.   
  
“Don’t angel me. Now you are staying here tonight and that’s that. No arguments. You will lie down and rest!” Aziraphale ordered as he placed a blanket on the sofa with a pillow, “Now do you want some dinner? I was thinking about ordering something in.”   
  
Crowley sighed, feeling defeated and exhausted, “No, I might head up to bed actually, you are right angel,” Crowley lowered his head, “I am not feeling that well.”   
  
Aziraphale had nodded understandingly and followed Crowley up the stairs to his bedroom, kindly tucking him comfortably into bed. “There we are, cosy now.” Aziraphale said softly, as he ruffled Crowley’s red locks.  
  
“Angel, will you please stay with me?” Crowley mumbled sleepily.   
  
“I have some work to finish first darling, but I promise I will be right up after.”   
  
Crowley nodded, and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders. Aziraphale leant down and kissed Crowley’s forehead, he did feel a bit warm. Just a small fever. Aziraphale was sure he would be okay in the morning, or at least that was he hoped anyway. He kissed Crowley again, making sure the blankets were securely tucked around him so he wouldn’t be too cold, and left him to rest.   
  
  
  
**Present**:  
  
Aziraphale placed the book he had been reading down onto the desk, and leant back in his chair, bringing his fingers under the lenses of his glasses, rubbing them gently. Not realizing how late it was and how tired he was, he closed his eyes for a moment. He was almost falling asleep when a loud groan startled him awake.   
  
Aziraphale got up, straightening his crinkled waist coat, coughing to ease his husky throat. Suddenly hearing another groan, his face filled with concern and bolted towards the stair case to his bedroom.   
  
When Aziraphale entered the room, he turned on the lamp. The room now lit up a dim yellow, he heard a small whimper come from the lump in the bed, "Angel…” Crowley paused to cough, a cough that seemed to be muffled by the pillow, "Is that you?" Crowley's voice was soft and sounded scratchy.   
  
Aziraphale headed over to the bed. He paused when he noticed Crowley had kicked off all the blankets to a heap at the end of the bed. “Crowley dear. Are you alright?” He placed his hand on Crowley’s forehead, realizing his temperature had raised a few degrees more. “Hmm, you’re a bit warm dear,” Aziraphale paused and chuckled, “And you tried to tell me you were okay.”  
  
“It hurtsss angel.”  
  
Aziraphale sat on the bed, in the crevice of Crowley's body, brushing red hair off his forehead with his fingers, "I know, darling. I'm sorry." Aziraphale softly murmured as he miracled up a tub of cool water. He dipped a cloth in the water, dampening it thoroughly before whringing it out and applying it to Crowley' s forehead in attempt to lower his temperature.   
  
"Hmm, that feels nice..." Crowley mumbled as Aziraphale repeated the action a couple more times.   
  
"Well hopefully it will lower your temperature dear." Aziraphale threw the cloth back into the tub, and miracled it away for the moment, "Right, let's get you some aspirin, and back under the covers."   
  
Aziraphale fussed over the softness of the pillows and how cosy the sheets were. Crowley couldn't help but chuckle as Aziraphale pulled the blankets back over him. "What's so funny dear?"   
  
"Nothing, angel. Your just so fussy."   
  
"Can't help it. I'm an angel, I take care of people. I'll go get that aspirin."   
  
  
  
"Here we go love" Aziraphale said as he held out his hand that contained two small white tablets, while his other hand held a glass of orange juice.   
  
"Thanks." Crowley swallowed the tablets and downed at least half of the orange juice to follow.   
  
When Aziraphale turned to leave the room, Crowley stopped him. "Angel, please stay." He sat up quickly, the blankets falling to his lap as he fought off dizziness, and looked sadly at the angel standing frozen in the middle of the room, "Please Zira...?"   
  
"Alright, I'll just put this," he gestured with the glass, "In the kitchen. And I'll be right back."   
  
"Promise?" Crowley's eyes went wide with fear.   
  
"When have I ever let you down?"

  
  
  
When Aziraphale returned to the bedroom, Crowley was laid back down, eased up against the headboard scrolling through his phone. He laid down on the bed beside Crowley placing his book he had grabbed from the library down on the side table. "You know dear, it takes longer to get better when you look at your phone all the time." Aziraphale chuckled.   
  
"I wouldn't have too if I wasn't so damn bored." Crowley groaned.  
  
Aziraphale growled playfully, and miracled the television from the backroom of the shop up to their bedroom and switched it on, "There. Now you won't be bored. Put it down." Aziraphale ordered.   
  
"You know angel, I like this new authority you seem to have over me."   
  
"Hmm, well good. I plan on using it much more often." Aziraphale replied as he put on his reading glasses and fiddled with the book until it was opened to the right page.   
  
While Aziraphale read, Crowley watched some mindless television until he got bored how ridiculous TV this time of night was. Aziraphale looked over from his book when he noticed Crowley was restlessy trying to make himself comfortable, "Crowley, love. Do try to relax." Aziraphale said.   
  
"Sorry Zira. Light's bothering me." Crowley sniffled. He had started sniffling and sneezing a little while ago which he grumbled over for a while until he got bored.   
  
Aziraphale snapped his fingers, the big overhead light suddenly going dark and the room now lit up a dim yellow provided by the lamp on the side table, "Better, love?"   
  
"Much. Thanks."  
  
Crowley curled himself into Aziraphale's side, and placed his head on the angels chest. The pain relief and cold and flu medication had finally kicked in, making him feel sleepy to the point he felt like he couldn't see the television straight anymore.   
  
Aziraphale placed his book to the side for the moment, and ran his fingers through Crowleys hair. "Off to sleep love?" Aziraphale whispered softly.   
  
Crowley nodded his head against Aziraphale's shoulder. "Hmm." He mumbled. "Love you angel. Thanksss for looking after me."   
  
"Anytime. I'll never let you down."   
  
His last comment was acknowledged by a small grumble before Crowley fell asleep soundly in his arms. Aziraphale was going to prove you didn't need to use a miracle to fix a cold, all Crowley needed was a bit of overdue TLC. 


End file.
